Naruto, Return of the Maelstrom Corps
by NinjaMoya760
Summary: I thought that it would be best to write a hole new one, so here you go, don't give hate, share the love to everyone. This is about how Naruto disappeared the night of his birth and ended up in the Star Wars Universe and was able to become a Jedi. Yet, at the end of the war he and his 760th Maelstrom Corps were defeated by the Empire, and end up who-knows-where by GOD's power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, NinjaMoya760 again and today is special, since I have given up on the old one, and have come to make a new star wars fanfic with Naruto in the mix. I don't have a reason other then that i just could go on with what was there, my mind could not see an ending, but I have been thinking of this one, and I do see an ending. just stick around till the end.**

 _A planet in the outer rim..._

He started to shake a bit in his bed, as all the pain and memories that were in the force came into the dream realm, and made him watch how every single Jedi knight was cut down, from what looked like "miss fire" to straight out being surrounded by your own guard, being aimed upon, and killed in less than 10 seconds from the constant fire. He just couldn't stand the fact that every single brother and sister he ever knew, was gone, each one killed by their own troops, that were sworn to protect them, when they were the ones that betrayed them.

After what seemed like eternity, he awoke, to find himself in a bed, a blanket over his body, and a cup of water next to the bed on the dresser. He looked around the room to find another dresser, this one larger, and the other side of the room against the wall, a window to the left of said dresser, and a chair that was currently occupied by a man in white armor, with dark orange to represent the 760 legion, the Maelstrom legion under the command of Jedi knight Naruto Uzumaki. The current clone being in the chair was his right hand man that was considered his brother in all but blood was commander Keyes _**(little bit of a Halo reference, but it seemed fitting since Jacob Keyes was an honorable man that sacrificed himself to help others get out of the ship)**_ who was at the moment, in a thinking position. His hands locked together, face looking at the floor, eyes scrunched up, and that look of wisdom in the eyes. When Keyes heard the sound of motion, he saw that Naruto was beginning to wake up. He stood up, and wet to his side.

"It's good to see you awake general, have a nice nap?" Keyes said in a joking manner trying to lighten the mood. It worked as Naruto gave a hearty chuckle and sat up.

"Yes I did. You would not believe how comfy this bed is. I think I'll have to buy one when we get everything up ad running. Now, jokes aside, what's the situation look like?" he asked, when he turned from friendly to serious on the drop of a dime. Naruto knew that there are times to joke around, and there are times to become serious, this happened to be a time for this to happen.

"Well, let me start off on supplies. We have enough food to last us a month, but thanks to the consideration of the people here, they have donated more food to last almost 6 months, 7 if we ration. We set up in a town close by a stream so no need to worry about water for the moment, and we have a total of 7,349 men on the ground. The other 2,561 are aboard the "Dauntless Demon Fox" and are setting up a perimeter around that planet, but it is only to serve as a small blockade to have us prepare for any ground assault. The majority of the crew being fighter pilots, but in need be, we can call them back, and have them be on the ground to help us fight." Naruto had some time to let this sink in, knowing that they had to play their cards right in order to last as much as possible in the coming fight. He knew that there would be one, so did everyone else, but they would fight till the end. He came up with decision.

"I want every fighter pilot we have to land on the planet and have them provide air support to the ground forces when the fight starts, they will have larger numbers then we will, but that can be evened out with the help of the Arc-170 we have. How many is there again?"

"We have a total of 2,000 of them as fighters sir. The rest are the crew that operate the Demon Fox, should I recall them as well?" Keyes asked. He thought it was smart to have all the pilots provide support on the ground, but if they could have all the men on the ground, it would be better.

"Yes, but have them be in the armored vehicles we still have, the At-Te's Fighter tanks, hell, the transports ones as a way to get us better coverage over the enemy, everything, and I want the crew to command every one of them, they will have more experience sine they work on the controls of the ship, so the vehicles won't be much a problem for them. Unfortunately, we have to abandon the Demon Fox." Naruto said in a slightly sad voice. He loved that ship. He's had it since the beginning of the war, and it has lasted through dozens of battles, with minimal damage done to it. Now they have to abandon the ship entirely.

"Understood, I'll have the report sent right away, where should we fight it out sir?" Naruto got up from his bed and looked out the window, he saw a forest in the distance, and he saw hills in another. When he took a closer look, he noticed that there was what looked to be a structure in the middle of the forest.

"Keyes, I want you to send out a recon party and look into the forest, I think I can see some structures in the middle of it all." Naruto told Keyes. When he looked closer as well, he too say the top o what looked to be a stone building. He just looked at Naruto, gave a salute, and went to form the party.

 _ **Time skip 5 hours...**_

After about fives hours of searching, the recon party found a structure of what looked to be a temple of some sort, but it was far from a Jedi temple since it lacked anything that would signify the force. It must have been a place where early settlers thought that they found a God and made a temple for said God. The clones just shook their heads for a second, and proceeded into the temple. As they entered the main area, they noticed that it was quit spacious and could house close to a thousand men on its own. As they moved through the temple, they found dozens of rooms to take shelter in. They decided to radio command and tell them what hey found.

 _With Naruto and Captain Keyes..._

"Roger that, come back to base, we'll discuss this in a bit. Over out. Sir, we have just received word that temple is a secure place to set up. If we can get som-" before Keyes could finish what he was thinking, explosions had been heard throughout the area. With explosions could be enemies. Naruto heard them as well, and ran out the building to see clones being blown away in every which way. He looked to the sky to see fighter planes flying above and making bombing runs and dwindling the numbers of clones within the area. He noticed that there was more then they could handle, but as soon as it looked like they were on the brink of being disorganized, the fighters fell back, to the temple.

As the fighters went to the temple, drop ships with what looked like to be holding clones sent to kill the remainder of the clones. When the drop ships landed, they could see that they held the whole 501st legion, along with the what looked to be half of the 104th Battalion. With the combined forces, it must have been close to what could be estimated close to 500,000 men.

"Alright boys, looks like they found us, lets show them what the 760th Maelstrom corps is made of!" Naruto yelled to those that could hear. Every clone that was near gave a battle yell, and took up covered positions around them, and waited for the enemy to be in range. As the final clones took up positions, the enemy charged at them, and open fired.

As the bolts of plasma hit, they Maelstrom corps fired as well, killing more of the 501st and the 104th then the 760 were loosing men, but they knew that they wouldn't make it out alive, so they decided to take as many men as they could with them. As the battle progressed, more and more Maelstrom corps men were dying till it was only Naruto, Commander Keyes, and a handful of men remaining. They dropped their weapons, and replaced them with blades that were given to them by Naruto himself. They were not seen since the time of Darth Revan and Malak, at least not the ones that can stand up against a lightsaber. As they moved into a circular formation, another group of 501st clones came forward and brought out what looked to be something similar to magnagaurds staffs, and faced the remaining 760 corps. Just then, non other then Darth Vader himself approached Naruto.

"Hello Jedi knight Naruto. I see you have been reduced to nothing. You and the remainder of your men have been defeated, give up now, and I will send you into the force quick and painlessly. You have my word." Darth Vader said. True, he did become a Sith lord, but he still had high respect for the young Jedi Knight. When they first met, Naruto was able to be on par with who used to be Anakin Skywalker. He just wanted to either have Naruto join the dark side, or die peacefully.

"No can do Ani, you killed my brothers that were in all but blood, for that, you will feel the wraith of Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he brought out another lightsaber, but this time, instead of Blue, it was blood red. He was one of the few people to ever master the grey side of the force. the gray side of the force that was a combination of both light and dark side of the force, making a dangerous combo if used correctly. Few have ever used the grey side, and even fewer have not fallen into the temptations of the dark side of the force.

"Then you will die a painful death, along with your men." Darth Vader said, before he and his men lunged at the remaining 760th Maelstrom Corps. As the two groups battled, it became apparent that Naruto himself trained his men as they fought similarly to Naruto himself, but with the armor that still constricted their movements, they were slower at defending and they started to dwindle one by one. After what seemed like hours, the final two reaming of the Maelstrom Corps was Naruto and Captain Keyes. Around them were the few men that stood against Vader, but more then triple the men of the 501st Legion were littered everywhere, proving that the Maelstrom Crops had its name for a reason other then to scare the enemy.

"As I told you, you are nothing compared to the might of the 501st and the 104th. You have been defeated as I said before." he said yet again, yet Naruto and Keyes gave no signs of giving up, so Vader lunged at them both, killing Keyes instantly due to the fact that Vader was much more experienced then his current pay grade. Naruto withstood the frontal attack and continued t fight, that was until the few troopers behind him opened fired at his exposed back, making drop to the ground, still conscious, but close to death. As he drifted, he gave one final request to the ex-Jedi.

"If I may have one last request, can you bury me and my men, with the rifles and helmets showing. I ask that you give us what so many other brothers and Jedi never received in the war. That is all I request, my last dying wish." Vader thought about it for a second, and nodded, he knew that he might ask of this. During the war, Naruto rarely lost men, and when he did, he would want to give each of them a burial with a ceremony, but on some occasions, he was not able to as the planet would either be over run with clankers, or they were forced by the Jedi council to abandon their positions and leave the system to help others, leaving the deceased to rot away.

"Very well, Naruto. Out of the respect that I have for you and your men during the war and now, I will make that request possible, for I agreed with you that we were not able to bury those that were lost." Naruto gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and died a few moments later. When he passed, thunder could be heard in the distance, as it started to rain, as if to show that the world will be less brighter in the future. Every clone their, even though they were the ones that killed them, bowed their heads in sorrow, as they did not want to kill their own brothers to kill the last Jedi.

 _Location unknown..._

As he opened his eyes, all he say was bright white, like a hospital room. He felt that his feet were on the ground, and decided to look around. As he did, he saw them. All 10,000 men of the Maelstrom Corps. They too looked around as to see if there was anything to be seen. then, they turned and saw their General, Naruto, and gave bright smiles. They all walked towards their general to meet him in the after life. As they met, another force made itself present.

"I see that you have gotten comfy. Naruto, I have been looking everywhere for you my boy, for you seemed to disappear." The voiced boomed around them all. Every clone tense and tried to locate the voice.

"Who's there, if I may ask?" Naruto said to the voice to try and find it. He too couldn't find out where it was coming from, it was as if it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"You may my dear child. My name is, GOD, creator of the Universe, and creator of man."

 **And that is a rap, thank you all so much for reading this piece of fanfiction and I hope that you guys liked it. If I misspelled anything, or if I need to work on my grammar a bit please let me know, after all, I am still in High school. Sorry for those that followed and liked the last fanfics, but I just couldn't work on those, and I don't think I could ever in the future. I barely have enough time to write this. Which reminds me that I have a Spanish story to write, then record my reading it. Like I said, busy as a bee. I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible, but no promises on when that may be. Talk to you soon.**

 **SMOKE BOMB GO!**


	2. Maelstrom Corps Pt2

**Hey guys, NinjaMoya back again, man has it been a while since I last wrote or updated anything. No I didn't die, yes I have been a lazy ass about this story. None of that matters now however as I'm back and now on with the story. P.S. I'm using my phone to write this as my laptop stopped working, so please keep that in mind when reading this.**

 _Above unknown planet..._

"Sir, we have located the nation of Konoha, should we have drop ships make first contact?" a clone in the bridge asked Naruto

"Negative, I will make first contact with Commander Keyes and a handful of men to make contact. Prepare a drop ship and set coordinates for the front of the village." Naruto had told the clone who just gave a nod of confirmation.

"General, what should we do once we make contact? We can't very well just ask the leader to make space for us." asked Commander Keyes who was on the bridge with Naruto and was walking towards the hanger with him.

"Firat of all, I'm not a general anymore, second of all, the leader of the village is supposedly my father, and third of all, no we will not just ask him to house an army of 10,000 men. The rest of the clones will set up a new base of command in the now unhabited country of Whirlpools and I will need them to build a new temple and church once they get men and supplies down their."

"With all due resepct sir, you will forever be our general, we only answer to you. Now, why do you need a church to be built general?" Commander Keyes had asked as they made their way into the hanger bay where a drop ship was already being loaded with weapons, supplies, and 5 other clones that were considered the best of the 760th.

"You know the answer to that Keyes. After our encounter with the GOD of man, most of if not all except you have began to worship him, so have I, now that I know who gave us the power of the force. Hell, he gave these people the power of Chakra." Naruto told Keyes, who remebered the encounter, but for some reason, was skeptical, but still said his prayers now and again.

"General, we are ready to take off, I'll be your pilot for the day." said a clone pilot with a bit of playfullness in his voice as he said this.

"Ahh, I see that. Well, just make sure to try and not kill us with any unnessessary evasive menuvers okay


End file.
